The present invention relates to an arrangement for coupling dissimilar lines used for microwave transmission, and more particularly to the realization of a coupling or transition between a slot line and a microstrip line.
Conventional transition-forming junctions involving slot lines coupled either to a microstrip line or to a coaxial line are described, for example, in an article entitled "Slot line characteristics" by Mariani, MTT, vol 17, No. 12, December 1969. However, those transitions are produced between slot lines and microstrip or coaxial lines whose axes of propagation are perpendicular to each other. Furthermore, the transmission lines project by distances equal to a quarter wavelength beyond the intersection of their axes. The result is that the overall structures of these junctions are bulky and the transitions are selective and have a relatively narrow passband.